


The Poor

by Doctor_Happy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Mild Language, Other, Satire, Social Issues, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Happy/pseuds/Doctor_Happy





	The Poor

Two friends, Butch and Johnny, are enjoying the day sitting on the porch in the countryside of Butch's home sipping on Cola listening to the birds tweet, listening to the branches and leaves rustling. 

"Oh my God. This is sad, very sad!" Stated Johnny facing the neighbor's house across from Butch's home. 

"Look at em! Look at their house - looks like it's rotting and decaying! And look at their clothes - they probably have no washing machine! Probably no healthcare too!" Johnny continued.  
"This lousy 'Land of Opportunity' country is nothing but a harmful joke to the poor!".

Butch lifted his head, raised his sunglasses looking at the poor neighbors, then at Johnny with an annoyed face.  
"You can relate so much to the politicians you hate and claim are 'useless'" Butch responded. Johnny looked at Butch with a confused look. Butch continued

"You claim the government isn't doing shit to help the poor, well your bitching isn't doing shit to help the poor either. Instead of expecting the government to do something to help the poor, why don't YOU help the poor yourself, directly, instead of Marching or Voting. Help them out by, like, umm, I don't know, GIVING!"

"What." Johnny replied, confused

"Give me your wallet." Butch demanded.

"What??" Exclaimed Johnny.

"Give me your wallet!" Butch demanded again, holding his hand out to Johnny.

"Why??" Johnny responded.

"So I can give your money to the neighbor." Butch stated. Johnny hesitated, eyes wondering around.

Impatient, Butch pulled out his Glock pistol from his pocket aiming at Johnny, "GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING WALLET!"

"JEESUS! OKAY!", Johnny jumped and quickly pulled his wallet out handing it to Butch which he snaggs from his hand taking the money out of the pouch: five Twenty-dollar bills, two five dollar bills and ten in ones.   
Butch dropped the empty wallet and hurried his way to the poor neighbor, giving him the money with a smile, then hurried back to the porch. 

"There, see, was that so hard? You've helped." Butch stated, sitting back in his chair.

"Helped?? You stole my money!" Johnny complained.

"Well that's what your idolized politicians support." Butch finished.  
Then a moment of silence. Butch was back at enjoying the day on his porch.

"I was saving up for a PS5 you ass!" Johnny exclaimed.

Hours later:   
Both friends still on the porch, enjoying the night in the countryside. Both eating potato chips amd sipping Cola. Then Johnny's phone rang a news notification. Johnny was quick to respond, reading the news. He scoffed in disbelief.   
"I can't believe this - the life expectancy has declined by a year! The government is doing a bad job taking care of it's people!"

Butch lifted his head, raised his sunglasses looking at Johnny with an annoyed face. He raised his hand up and slap the potato chips off Johnny's hand, catching him off guard, and took his cola bottle throwing it out if the porch onto the grass.  
"Problem solved, you'll live longer than the average. And I do have an apple tree in my backyard - feel free to pick them so you can live eight years longer than the average!" Butch stated.


End file.
